What Is Victory? (chapter)
|volume = Volume 25 |romaji = Shōritte Nandesu ka? |kanji = 勝利ってなんですか? |release date = August 19, 2013 |anime episode = Episode 66 |previous = What Business Do You Have? |next = I Am Kuroko }} What Is Victory? is the two hundred and twenty sixth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary Shigehiro Ogiwara introduces himself as Kuroko’s childhood friend. Akashi admits he knows about him although Kuroko doesn’t talk a lot about his past. He deduces that Ogiwara is the reason that Kuroko exerted himself in the previous game. Akashi tells Ogiwara that it’s useless—they will definitely defeat them in the finals. As Akashi is walking away, Ogiwara asks him if he likes to play basketball. After he explains himself, Akashi retorts that the “lost but had fun” excuse is something losers say to comfort themselves. He leaves Ogiwara, stating that he is not a worthy opponent-in strength or in his way of thinking. When Kuroko wakes up, Akashi and Momoi are by his side. Kuroko insists that he want to play, but Akashi refuses. He tells Kuroko he know about Ogiwara; he asked him to tell Kuroko that they’ll play basketball together again. Upset, Kuroko pleads with Akashi to play at full strength no matter what the final score is. Akashi agrees to show Meiko Teiko’s strength and leaves. Akashi informs the other four that Kuroko is all right, but he won’t join them for the game. Murasakibara says they just have to win and then go and tell him the results. Furthermore, since they are bored with just scoring points, they have come up with a new plan. Akashi hears the details and states it’s perfect for their next opponent. Later on, in the medical office, Kuroko weakly gets up and says he wants to go and see the outcome for himself. Momoi accompanies him to the television in the hall. When he sees the game, he realizes something is definitely wrong and rushes to the arena. On the court, Meiko is dejected by their overwhelming loss. Ogiwara encourages them to at least score once more before the game ends. That way, they will lose without any regrets. Kuroko reaches the court just in time to witness the final play. On the court, Aomine lazily states that he made an effort to let Ogiwara purposely pass—the least he can do is score. He calls out to Murasakibara that they’ve achieved their goal. Murasakibara takes the ball and shoots it through Teiko’s net. Teiko is declared the winner. However, as Aomine’s words sink in, Meiko realizes what really happened when they see the score is 111-11. At a complete loss for words, they comprehend that Teiko lost those points on purpose. A crying Ogiwara looks at a shocked Kuroko. As tears flow down Kuroko’s cheeks, he wonders why Akashi cruelly crushed the promise he had with his friend. He can no longer hear his teammates’ voices and there is a sharp pain in his chest. As Kuroko sinks to the floor, crying and screaming in anguish, he wonders what victory is. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured *[[Teikō Junior High vs Meikō Junior High|'Teikō Junior High' vs Meikō Junior High]] Techniques used Navigation